


Some Sort of Deli

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The internet is no way to send secret spy messages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Sort of Deli

The problem with the age of the internet and technology is that codes and ciphers are no longer very cryptic. Anyone with an internet connection can get on Wikipedia or Google the cipher they find. It forces Home Office to get creative; find new ways to pass information that no one would think twice about.

The idea comes to him at a Chinese restaurant, where he goes to avoid the stress of running the country, if just for half an hour. He goes straight for his fortune cookie, since he never gets to eat the damn thing, otherwise.

As he breaks into the brittle shell, he recalls something he heard somewhere, about how reheating the cookies in a certain way can allow a person to open them and change the message inside. It’s perfect. Not the fortune cookies, but the idea.

It’s no time at all before a series of small cafes and delis find themselves under new management, with secret, off-the-menu specials that seem to change daily. The method isn’t per fect, but it’s a hell of a lot more secure than emails or memory sticks.


End file.
